


Lily and the Trickster

by Michael_Demos



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: A Smurfs’ parody of Beauty and the Beast.Cast:SMURFLILY as BelleHANSMURF as the BeastNORMAN THE GNOME as GastonPUSHOVER SMURF as LefouPAPA SMURF as MauriceSMURFEL as Mrs. PottsCLUMSY SMURF as ChipPLANNER SMURF as LumiereNURSE SMURF as Cogsworth
Relationships: Smurflily/Hansmurf





	Lily and the Trickster

Inside Smurf Village, Smurflily woke up early for a morning walk, and to return a book she’d borrowed. The book was tucked under her hat. Lily liked to go along the village border, just inside the forest. There it was quiet and peaceful- until the other Smurfs started waking up. She completed the circle and headed back, contemplating her life here.

_ “This little town, it’s a smurfy village, but each day is like the one before. This little town, full of happy Smurfs, waking up to say-“ _

“Bonjour,” exclaimed Painter, exiting his mushroom.

“Bonjour,” Lily replied with a smile. Walking along, she saw Greedy exit his mushroom with multiple trays of muffins, balanced on his arms and head, and continued her song.  _ “Look, here comes Greedy with his trays like always, the same old goodies for us to eat, and every morning’s just the same, since the first day that I came to this little smurfy town-“ _

“Good morning Lily!” That was Handy, carrying his toolbox. Lily waved to him, pausing in her walk, and answered, “Good morning, Handy!”

“Where are you off to?” Handy asked.

“To Brainy’s,” Lily responded cheerfully. “I have to return a book I borrowed, about-“

“That’s nice,” Handy said, cutting her off. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to get to Flighty’s. He couldn’t decide whether to tell me about his leaky roof or loose hinges, so didn’t tell me about either, so now I have double the work.”

Lily frowned. Handy  _ did _ have a lot of work to do, but he shouldn’t have cut her off like that. Unfortunately, most of the Smurfs treated her that way. Shrugging it off, she continued down the path.

A few feet away, Tuffy and Miller paused to look at Lily. Tuffy sang to Miller,  _ “look, there she goes, that Smurf is strange, no question.” _ As Lily nearly avoided a collision with Gutsy, Tuffy added,  _ “dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?” _

Miller nodded.  _ “Never part of any crowd, ‘cause her head’s up in a cloud. There’s no denying that she’s a funny Smurflily.” _

The middle of town was packed with Smurf going about their business now, but Smurflily wove through the crowd with an ease born of practice. The voices rang out all around her as she approached Brainy’s mushroom.

_ “Bonjour-“ _

_ “Good day-“ _

_ “How is your morning?” _

_ “Hello-“ _

_ “Hi there-“ _

_ “And how are you?” _

_ “I need six eggs-“ _

_ “But I need them too!” _

Lily sighed, looking up at the sky for a brief moment.  _ “There must be more than this monotonous life!” _ She ducked into Brainy’s mushroom before she got crushed by the crowd. “Phew!”

“Good morning, Lily,” Brainy said, glancing at her from his place at his table. He seemed to be writing another of his books.

“Good morning, Brainy!”

“What can I get for you this time?”

Lily placed the book on the table, where Brainy immediately dusted it off, then got up to put it in its place with the others, all immaculately cleaned. Once he returned to his seat, Lily asked, “do you have anything new?”

Brainy shook his head. “No, sorry, Lily.”

Lily nodded, and walked to the bookshelf. She scanned the titles there, and finally chose one. Brainy adjusted his glasses, squinting at the title.  _ “The Genius and the Rose?  _ Not that it’s not one of my better works, but you’ve read it six times already!”

“Well, it’s my favorite,” Lily laughed.

“Well, if you like it that much,” Brainy told her, “it’s yours!”

Shocked, Lily asked, “really?! You’d do that?”

“Of course,” Brainy said. “You’re the only one who regularly reads my books; besides, I can always write more.”

“Thank you,” Lily said in delight, “thank you very much!” As she went outside again to walk to the dining hall, she started reading the book.

_ “Look, there she goes, she is so peculiar,” _ Vanity sang to Hefty.  _ “I wonder if she’s feeling well?” _

Hefty shook his head.  _ “With a dreamy, far-off look, and her nose stuck in a book, what a puzzle to the rest of us she is.” _

Lily clutched the book to her chest. Closing her eyes, she spun around slowly.  _ “Oh, isn’t this amazing,” _ she sang,  _ “it’s my favorite part because, you’ll see, here’s where she meets Prince Charming, but she won’t discover that it’s him ‘til chapter three…” _

Narrator gazed at her from across the path.  _ “Now, it’s no wonder that she’s called a beauty, her looks have got no parallel-“ _

“ _ Excuse _ me,” Vanity interjected hotly.  _ “Behind that fair facade, I’m afraid she’s rather odd! She’s nothing like the rest of us, you know!” _


End file.
